


Headaches

by ToughAqua777



Series: Homestar Runner AU: Demon Parasite [2]
Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Demonic Possession, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Horror, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mind Rape, Kinda, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), One Shot, Possession, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Sometimes Strong Bad gets headaches.Sometimes they're bad headaches.Sometimes they're--They're not headaches, Strong Bad.
Series: Homestar Runner AU: Demon Parasite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off an idea I had, and it involved sbemail 194, where it was revealed that Strong Bad's brain appears to be the second form of the final boss from an SNES game _Contra III: The Alien Wars._ And since he canonically has powers (example: sbemail 25), my first thought was: "Hmm...how can I manipulate this?"  
> Yeah, I'm kinda messy in the head.

Sometimes Strong Bad gets headaches.

Headaches are just headaches, though. Usually for him, they're just tension or stress headaches. Nothing he can't handle. All he needs to do is drink some water, maybe take an ibuprofen, and relax. They typically go away after that.

Sometimes they're bad headaches.

Apparently these "bad" headaches are migraines. One side of his head just starts to pulse, to throb. These are rare for him, thankfully, but they still suck. Light and sound of any sort hurt like crazy, and he's basically forced to rest by his brothers after taking medicine. Even then, they last for so _long,_ and he gets so _bored!_ But all of his hobbies involve light and/or sound in some way, so he's screwed into doing nothing.

Sometimes ~~they're not headaches~~ they're worse.

Strong Bad can't get out of his bed during these times, save for when he forces himself to get up and go to the bathroom. Even then, the blinding pain makes things incredibly difficult, holding himself up by leaning on the wall, stumbling over his own feet. And yet, after everything, he still has a good chance of passing out from the pain. At least when he wakes up, the headache is gone.

Sometimes ~~they're not headaches~~ they're confusing.

These headaches have no time frame. They don't last for over a day, but rather the frequency they come up can't really be measured. They could be back-to-back, they could happen twice a week, twice a year...it's something he couldn't understand. He doesn't understand why his diamond starts to glow during these headaches either. Maybe because these headaches usually start there? Why is that, anyways?

Sometimes ~~they're not headaches~~ they're dangerous.

For god knows why, when he comes to after passing out, his room is always a lot messier than it was before, almost like a tornado went through his room and left him untouched. Usually. On some occasions he finds some cuts or bruises on his body, almost like whatever happened threw a thing or two at him. They were never serious, and the injuries haven't really shown up in a while, but _geez._

Sometimes ~~they're not headaches~~ they're scary.

Noises. Shadows. They were everywhere. Inside and out. They said things. They showed things. And all Strong Bad can do is curl-in on himself, gripping his head and shutting his eyes. His voice would make no sound save for a small whimper. He can't call for help. Yet he _wants_ it, _needs_ it, so badly.

Sometimes they're--

The eye patiently watches through its diamond. Body undamaged, sign of progress. True self not at full potential. Door to awakening still locked. Key mechanism still unknown. Until then, practice power control. Set the stage. They will rise. They will unleash the horde.

Sometimes...they're not headaches.

They're not headaches, Strong Bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> (thanks to the user IrkenWhisper for correcting some mistakes I made in the notes at the beginning: typed 197 instead of 194; I thought the brain looked more like a Cacodemon for the _DOOM_ series. Though as mentioned by them, in my defense, the resemblance is there for the latter)


End file.
